Pie family
The Pie family are Pinkie Pie's relatives in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. They are mostly shown to be a family of Earth pony rock farmers. Pinkie's immediate family According to Pinkie Pie's recollection in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, she was raised on a rock farm with her parents and sisters, where there was no talking or smiling. They spent each day harvesting rocks, until Pinkie threw their first ever party a short while after Rainbow Dash's first sonic rainboom. Pinkie Pie's family resembles the Amish. In contrast to Pinkie Pie's pink color scheme, her family's coats and manes consist mostly of grays and dull browns. Parents Pinkie Pie's father is unnamed in the show but named Igneous Rock in the chapter book Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! and some merchandise. He first appears in Pinkie Pie's flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, with a voiced role by Terry Klassen. He appears again in Magic Duel during a flashback in which Trixie claims to have had to take a job on a rock farm to earn a living. In Enterplay's collectible card game, card α #29 C of Igneous Rock lists his name with a trademark symbol and gives him the description "Pinkie Pie's father runs the most successful rock farm in Ponyville history. His sedimentary rock collection is the envy of absolutely nopony." Igneous Rock is an available character in Gameloft's mobile game; he was added to the iOS version of the game on June 4, 2014 and to the Android version of the game on June 10, 2014. His in-game description states "Igneous Rock rocks at rock farming, rock collecting and rocking his precious daughters to sleep." In the IDW comics, of , he, his wife, and their daughters appear in the present day on page 3. His cutie mark is a pickaxe. Pinkie's mother is named Cloudy Quartz in Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! and some merchandise, and her name is also used in Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity chapter 2. Pinkie mentions her mother in Make New Friends but Keep Discord when she considers who to take with her to the Grand Galloping Gala. In the Enterplay collectible card game's expansion set Canterlot Nights, card #30 C of Cloudy Quartz lists her name with a trademark symbol and lists the quote "When I 'went wild' as a filly, I ate an entire bag of rock candy in one sitting. When Pinkamena Diane goes wild, it's on the front page of the Ponyville Express..." Cloudy Quartz is an available character in Gameloft's mobile game; she was added to the iOS version of the game on June 4, 2014 and to the Android version of the game on June 10, 2014. Her in-game description states "Cloudy Quartz is the matter-of-fact mother of Pinkie Pie, Marble Pie, Maud Pie and Limestone Pie." In the IDW comics, of , she, her husband, and their daughters appear in the present day on page 3. Her cutie mark is three rocks. She and her unnamed Generation 3.5 counterpart have similar eye colors, but otherwise look completely different. Sisters .]] Pinkie Pie has three sisters, two of which first appear in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. They are named Marble Pie and Limestone Pie in The Rockin' Ponypalooza Party!, in which they appear to have grown into young mares. They are available characters in Gameloft's mobile game, in which they are fillies at the same time that Pinkie and Maud are mares. Marble and Limestone's respective in-game descriptions state "Marble Pie is a foal who doesn't take her family's rock farm for 'granite'! She loves to play hide-and-seek among the boulders... That is, until no pony can find her!" and "When Limestone Pie is spotted in a crowd, you know she's Pinkie's foal sister when things get super loud!" In the IDW comics, of , Pinkie, Marble, and Limestone appear together as fillies in a picture on cover RI, and Pinkie and Marble appear together with Trixie on a Jetpack Comics exclusive cover RE and on a Larry's Comics and Jetpack Comics exclusive cover RE, and of , Marble and Limestone appear in the present day on page 3. Lauren Faust stated on Twitter that Pinkie's sisters weren't named as far as she knew, but they considered naming them "Mince Meat Pie" and "Chicken Pot Pie". On July 20, 2013, it was announced that "we get to meet Pinkie Pie's sister in #mlpseason4!" Pinkie's third, older sister Maud Pie is also mentioned in The Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! (although not by name), and she appears as a filly with Pinkie and the rest of her family in a photograph in Pinkie Pride. She appears as a grown mare in the episode of the same name. Unlike her rock-farming family members, Maud is stated to be a researcher of rocks going for her "rocktorate" in rock science. On December 1, 2014, when asked if "Maud is an Apple too," Maud's voice actress Ingrid Nilson stated that "all will be revealed soon. #MLPS5" Extended family In Pinkie Pie's Laughter Song in Friendship is Magic, part 2, she mentions having been taught by her Granny Pie to laugh at things that scared her. In Too Many Pinkie Pies, Pinkie Pie mentions that her Nana Pinkie told her of the Mirror Pool. Both Granny Pie and Nana Pinkie are mentioned again in The Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! In The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone, Pinkie mentions "Granny Pie's super-special triple-chocolate fifteen-layer marjolaine recipe!" In Pinkie Apple Pie, it is suggested that Pinkie Pie is a possible cousin to the Apple family, but all evidence given leaves this unclear. Gallery See also * * * * References ru:Семья Пай Category:Lists Category:Pie family